


The Professor And I Christmas Special

by MarvelsDC22



Series: The Professor And I [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, Small bit to tide over till next year, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You brought Lena home for the holidays, what's in store for you two?
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Series: The Professor And I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Professor And I Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you and Lena pulled up to your parent’s house, you looked at her with a timid smile “It’s not going to go like last time, right?” You asked, knowing it wouldn’t but you couldn’t help but have that small fear of it happening again “Of course not” Lena assured, reaching over and gently taking your hand, giving it a small squeeze and giving you a reassuring smile “Okay” you said, giving her a small nod before getting out of the car and going to grab your bags, only for Lena to grab them before you could “You’re not supposed to be lifting anything heavy” she scolded, looking at you and you pouting but you knew she wouldn’t break with this one.

After the whole Lillian thing, you had quite a bit of physical damage done to you which included broken ribs, sprained ankle, various cuts and gashes, along with a concussion but you also had mental damage, you often found yourself waking up from nightmares, most of them being you shooting Lillian in the back or somehow managing to hit Lena instead or sometimes it was Alex and other times it was Kara, you hadn’t had a decent sleep since that day but you hadn’t told Lena, having Kara promise to not tell her even though she was worried about you.

When you got up to the door, you raised your hand to knock only for the door to swing open and your mom engulf you in a gentle yet tight hug “I’m so glad you’re okay” she said, them having gone to the hospital as soon as they were called but they hadn’t been able to stay longer than a few days “I’m okay, I have great people taking care of me” you assured, gently patting your mom on the back as you hugged her back, her pulling back and pressing a kiss to your head before she looked at Lena, obviously unsure what to do after everything that had went down.

“It’s nice to see you again Mrs. Y/L/N” Lena finally spoke up, looking at your mother with a small smile “It’s nice to see you again as well, Lena… Please call me Y/M/N” your mother said, giving her a smile in return before pulling her into a quick hug “Where’s dad?” You asked as your mother finally let the two of you inside “He’s out getting some things from the store, should be back in an hour” your mother said, taking one of the bags from Lena to help carry your things to your room.

Once the two of you were settled in your room, you sat on your bed with your laptop in front of you “What are you doing, my love?” Lena asked, going and sitting behind you, wrapping her arms gently around your waist and helping you onto her lap, you wincing slightly but otherwise didn’t react as you leaned back against her chest, her chin resting on your shoulder as she looked at your screen “Looking at my final grades” you said, glancing at her as you scrolled through your grades “You gave me a B?” You asked teasingly, watching her roll her eyes before pressing a kiss to your neck “Just because you’re my favorite student doesn’t mean you get your grades bumped up” she muttered, lightly biting your neck as a scolding “I was teasing” you chuckled, reaching up and gently running your fingers through her hair as the two of you relaxed for the first time in forever.

Later that night, you woke up with a gasp and cried out slightly when you jarred one of your ribs when you shot up, this waking Lena quickly and her immediately pulling you to her “Hey, easy… It was just a dream” Lena whispered into your temple, gently rocking you to try to soothe you and her not asking anything until she heard your breathing slow, pulling back some to look at you “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, cupping your face and gently wiping some tears away with her thumb “I keep seeing that day… Sometimes I shoot Lillian, sometimes it’s Kara, sometimes it’s Alex… But, most times it’s you” you whispered, feeling the tears start to come again “Shhhh, I’m fine, I’m right here… You didn’t hurt me” she assured, pulling you to her once more and her heart breaking at how upset you were “I’m never leaving you, never again” she promised, slowly easing herself onto her back and pulling you down with her so that your head was resting on her chest, holding you as you slowly cried yourself back to sleep.

After that night, it became a nightly routine of you waking up from a nightmare and Lena comforting you and you hated that you kept waking her up, so the night before Christmas Eve, you stayed in the living room in hopes to let her get her full nights rest; you laid on the couch and stared at the Christmas tree that had a bunch of presents underneath it, it still lit since you hadn’t felt like going to sleep yet, you getting broke out of your trance when you heard someone say your name “Lena? What are you doing up?” You asked softly, trying to not wake your parents as you watched her come and sit by your feet on the couch.

“I was waiting for you to come to bed and when you didn’t I came looking” Lena said, looking at you and gently rubbing your leg “I wanted to let you get a full night’s sleep, not wake up again to my stupid nightmares” you said, sitting up and leaning back against the armrest “Baby, I don’t mind that you wake me up in the middle of the night… I love you and I’m always going to be here for you” she said, holding her arms out to you and pulling you close to her as you both got resituated on the couch, pulling the blanket over the two of you, you switched on the tv so you guys could watch something “I love you too” you said, pressing a gentle kiss to her jaw.

The next morning, your mother and father walked down the stairs to find the two of you passed out on the couch, your mother smiling before she grabbed her phone and took a few pictures “That reminds me… Y/F/N, can you get the photo albums down? I’m sure Lena and Y/N’s other friends would love to see them” your mother said, looking at your father who nodded before he went back upstairs to find the albums while your mother went to go make breakfast.

After a few hours, you were playing a game with Kara on your Xbox that was in the living room “You cheated!” You shouted, looking at Kara who was laughing “How did I cheat? I’ve never played this game before in my life!” She laughed, shaking her head as you pouted and looking over at Lena who was helping your mother finish cutting the cookies “Lena! Tell them I didn’t cheat!” Kara said, looking at Lena who looked up from her dough “I can’t be a ref to this” Lena said simply, laughing some as she looked back down at the dough.

You pouted more and set your controller down before going into the kitchen, wrapping your arms around Lena from behind “She cheated” you pouted, watching as she turned in your grip and you laughing slightly when you saw the flour on her cheek “I’m sure she didn’t and you’re just pouting” she chuckled, pressing a kiss to your nose “You’re supposed to take my side!” You whined, hearing Kara’s laughter from the living room “I’m not taking a side, I’m stating the obvious, now let me finish” she said, looking at you and you pouted once more “Fine, but you have something…” you said, reaching up and lightly brushing the flour off her cheek and causing her face to turn red “Thank you, now go” she said, giving you a quick kiss before you pulled away and returned to your spot in the living room.

Once the cookies were made and lunch was in the oven, you were all sitting in the living room getting ready to open some gifts “Before we open anything, I’m sure you all want to see these” your mother said, holding up some photo albums much to your dismay “No, they really-“ “Yes we do” Alex cut you off, laughing as she watched you pout before they all gathered around your mother and father, Lena pulling your pouty self onto her lap as she looked over your dads shoulder.

“Awe! Look at that happy naked baby!” Kara said when your mother opened to the first page, you feeling your face flush as you buried your face in your hands “Oh, that was the first time they learned how to take their diaper off” your father chuckled, watching as your mother flipped through the album “Oh look, here’s the one from when they had their first costume party” your mother said, pointing to you in your bright purple outfit “Are you Barney?” Lena asked, laughing some as you felt your ears start to burn “I liked him at that time, okay! I was five!” You whined, huffing when Lena laughed more and gave your shoulder a small kiss “I think it’s adorable”.

Once the embarrassing photos and stories were over, everyone was sat in their spots with gifts “Alright, who goes first?” You asked, looking around and watching as everyone opened their gifts, most being either some new clothes, a watch, some movies, also some new bedding for Kara since the puppy had destroyed hers “Hey, Y/N… I have something else for you, take a walk with me?” Lena whispered in your ear, you nodding as you set your movie down and stood up with her help.

After you both were bundled up, you headed outside, Lena lacing her fingers with yours as she led you towards the small park near your house and glancing at you every so often “It’s so pretty out here” you said, smiling as you looked around the park which looked like a winter wonderland with all the snow “It is very pretty” Lena said, smiling at you as she led you over to the small pond and the two of you sat down on the bench “I have something for you too” you said, taking one of your gloves off so you could dig in your coat pocket easier without fear of the wrapping tearing.

Once you had your small gift out, Lena had hers in hand too “Same time?” You asked, watching her smile before the two of you traded gifts and tore them open, you watching as Lena stared at the box in her hand before she opened it, gasping when she saw the gorgeous necklace inside “Y/N… You didn’t” she said, looking at you and it being a necklace that had both of your birthstones in it, surrounding a heart in the middle “I wanted to” you said softly, smiling at her and watching as she stared at the necklace before handing it to you “Help?” She asked before turning her back to you and moving her hair out of the way.

You gently helped Lena put the necklace on and smiled when she turned around and looked at it “I love it… I love you” she said, smiling at you and then gesturing to the box in your hands “Open yours” she said, watching you intently as you opened it and watched as your brows furrowed “A key?” You asked, looking at her and watching her nod “It’s to my apartment… After next semester, I want you to move in with me” she said, knowing you had already paid for a year in the dorms “It’s also to show there’s no more secrets between us, you have free access to my private place” she said, watching as you stared at her before she saw tears build in your eyes “No no no, I didn’t mean to make you cry” Lena said, assuming the worse as she scooted closer to you “Happy tears… Of course I’ll move in with you” you said, giving her a small smile and watching as she grinned before pulling you into a searing kiss; knowing there were still a lot of bumps in the road you two would have to face, you were ready to do it… With her.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, or Happy Wednesday!!


End file.
